Amore Est Aeternitas
by BellePheonix
Summary: Love is eternity. Truer words were never spoken. When Ellie Birde gets transported into The Vampire Diaries she ends up living a life filled with adventure, passion, danger and love. Elijah/OC, Delena
1. Rose: Part 1

**A/N. This is just an idea I got from watching to many Originals episodes. I know a lot of people have done it but this is my take on it! It's an Elijah/OC but Ellie will be close to everyone (there will be still be fights and a bit of angst though). There may be a few scenes in this story in first person but I will let you know when they are. Don't like, don't read! Review please **

**Disclaimer- Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me! Ta-da! ;)**

Ellie Birde sat anxiously on the edge of her seat watching the drama unfold. She was tired after a long day of revising for finals. All of her family and friends were obsessed with graduation the next year but right now Ellie just needed to relax and she knew exactly how to do that. 'The Vampire Diaries' was just about to finish and she was almost dying with excitement. So far in the episode 'Stelena' had broken up (something that Ellie was happy about even if it was a sad scene), Katherine was getting locked up and Elena was being totally awesome. There was only five minutes left but Ellie had the feeling something big was about to happen. Something that would change everything. As Elena walked towards her car the strangest feeling came over Ellie.

It started in the pit of her stomach. A strange twisting, turning feeling as if she was about to be sick but instead of passing the feeling travelled upwards. Ellie's eyes widened, panicked. A strange light was growing from the point where the feeling had started. A strange gasp escaped her lips. Despite the panic she was in she didn't feel like she needed to scream or call for help. As the light began to cover her whole body she felt her eyes close just as the whole room began to spin. There was a ringing in her ears and dozens of memories were floating to the forefront of her mind. The strange thing was, although some were, not all memories for hers. Images of episodes from 'The Vampire Dairies' rose, unbidden in her head. Just as everything was becoming utterly blurred it stopped. Ellie kept her eyes shut still though. She was scared of heights and she had the strangest feeling that she was floating. Her arms moved to her side of their own accord and she could feel her hair whipping across her face…

And then she was falling. It was the strangest thing ever. She felt like she was having one of those dreams where you were falling and then you suddenly jolted awake. Ellie was just hoping she would wake up. As that slightly terrifying thought crossed her mind she felt her body slam into the floor and she gasped in pain as her eyes shot open.

And then she gasped again. Hurrying towards her was someone who looked amazingly like Elena Gilbert. The Elena lookalike knelt down beside her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay? Mine name's Elena Gilbert. Who are you? Do you need help?"

The questions rolled of Elena's lips and Ellie felt her eyes widen in shock.

"I'm…Ellie. Where am I?" Ellie mentally hit herself as soon as the question left her lips. Elena (if it really was Elena) was going to thing she had some sort of mental damage and the last thing Ellie needed was to have to go to hospital.

Elena gave her a searching look as if seeing if the girl in front of her was playing a practical joke. "You're in Mystic Falls, outside the Lockwood's mansion."

Ellie barely had time to register that before everything went black.

-x-

When Ellie woke her mind only granted her ten seconds of blissful forgetfulness before everything went came back and her eyes shot open. Elena…Mystic Falls…fainting…it was all coming back now. Before the thought had fully processed, another entered her mind. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was lying on the Lockwood's drive. Now she was lying on a dusty sofa…next to Elena! She had barely realised that she wasn't alone. Now she was paying attention to her surroundings she realised that Elena was talking to a guy she didn't recognise. He had dirty blond to brown hair with a shifty nervous air about him. Ellie was positive that the guy hadn't been on the vampire Dairies before now. If this even was The Vampire Diaries. She shook her head quickly as if trying to get rid of any confusing thoughts before tuning in on Elena and the man.

Ellie quickly realised that the man was preparing to bite Elena and without thinking she yelled out just as a new figure entered the room. The woman looked to be in her late twenties and was clearly in control.

"Trevor, control yourself", she ordered in a sharp voice. She had an obvious British accent and her voice was one that demanded that everyone listen to her and show her respect.

"Buzzkill", the man, Trevor, uttered before sauntering out the room. Well…apparently not everyone felt the need to respect her.

Ellie glanced at Elena before focusing back on the woman.

"What do you want with us?" she question, proud that her voice only broke once. Ellie was 99.9 percent sure that the woman was vampire, something that surely wouldn't bode well for herself and Elena.

As she spoke, Ellie saw Elena give her a questioning glance and saw the questions running through her eyes. Clearly Elena wasn't sure how much she knew. Or whether she could be trusted. To Ellie's annoyance the woman ignored Ellie's question and spoke to Elena instead.

"My god you look just like her."

Wonder was evident in her tone though it was obvious she was trying to suppress it. Ellie quickly figured out that this women must mean Katherine and was surprised when Elena tried to tell the woman that she wasn't Katherine. Surely Elena must know by the woman's previous statement that the woman already knew Katherine. Trevor and whoever the woman must have wanted Elena for a reason and Ellie was probably just collateral damage.

Elena paused in her talking before repeating Ellie's earlier question. Instead of ignoring Elena, like she did Ellie, the woman swiftly slapped Elena causing her to go flying before rudely uttering that she wanted Elena to be quiet and storming of. Ellie had frozen when Elena went flying but now she sprang forward to check on Elena. She cursed softly when she saw that Elena was unconscious and gently slapped the side of her face trying to wake her up. When she got no response she gave up trying to wake Elena before she was ready and pulled the older, unconscious girl onto her lap. She slowly stroked Elena's hair out of her face and started softly singing. The singing was really more for her benefit than anyone else's. Ever since she was little she fund that music was a great way to lift spirits, and right now she really needed to feel better.

She didn't know how long passed before she heard anyone again. It could have been anything from ten minutes to an hour in her opinion. Ellie strained her ears to hear what the two vampires were talking about.

"How's the girl?"

That was the woman speaking. Despite the question being about Elena's welfare, the voice was cold and business like.

"Still passed out."

"You didn't touch her did you?"

"Give me some credit."

Obviously Trevor had a history of being unable to control himself when it came to blood. Ellie jumped slightly when she felt Elena moving. She had been so zoned into the conversation that she had failed to realise that Elena was waking up. As Elena gasped slightly Ellie shook her slightly so Elena would look at her then put her finger to her lips, motioning for her to be quiet. Elena sat up slowly and nodded slightly as they heard Trevor continue to speak.

"So you called him?"

Ellie's eyebrows furrowed and she shot a glance at Elena. The way Trevor had said 'him' had made him sound like he was talking about someone he was scared of. Maybe an older vampire? Still there were two of them and why would they call someone they were scared of. It just didn't make sense.

"No. I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

The woman sounded upset to and then shook Ellie even further. From what she had seen of the woman, she was always in control so for her to be worried about something was slightly unsettling.

"Did you, or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

Trevor was obviously trying to mask his worry with impatience. Whoever Elijah was, Ellie was pretty sure she didn't want to stick around to him. She glanced at Elena and saw Elena motioning to Ellie to follow her. The two slowly made their way to the door and Elena peered out.

"They say he got it."

"Wonderful, and what?"

Ellie noticed the sarcasm in Trevor's voice was slightly marred and his face uneasy as he and the woman passed by where her and Elena were standing.

"That's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

Ellie slowly began following Elena out the room onto a weird, medieval corridor type room. The mansion they were in looked like it hadn't been used, let alone cleaned, in hundreds of years.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave her here. We don't have to go through with this-"

Trevor's rambling was cut off by the woman's impatient voice.

"I'm sick of running."

"Yeah? Well running keeps us from dying."

They were running from this Elijah dude? And from the tone of the woman's voice they had been running for a long time. They must have done something seriously bad to have to always keep running. Elijah must be one old vampire.

"Elijah's old school, if he accepts this deal, we're free."

The woman put a lot of emphasis on the last word. It was obvious that it was something both of them wanted to be and they were using Elena (and somehow herself) to get it. By this point Ellie and Elena were standing pretty close to where the argument was taking place. Carefully Elena tried to push open one of the doors but like the rest of the house it obviously hadn't been used in ages. The loud noise it made was enough to alert the vampires to their presence and the woman strode towards them.

"You," she said in a bossy tone, as if she hadn't just been having a heart felt conversation with Trevor. "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

'Well that was great', Ellie thought sarcastically. They were completely trapped. The woman began walking away but Ellie had questions she wanted answered.

"Who's Elijah?" she called out hoping to stop the woman from walking away. It worked. She turned around and walked back towards Ellie and Elena.

The woman paused for a minute, as if deciding what to tell them before finally speaking.

"He's your worst nightmare." She uttered before walking away.

Ellie exchanged a glance with Elena before both of them followed the woman, albeit in Ellie's case slightly nervously.

Although she must have realised the two girls were behind her the woman gave no indication that she knew and carried on walking until they reached a slightly larger room. The women kept walking to the opposite side of the room before turning on a lamp. Ellie frowned, confused. What was the vampire doing? Ellie glanced at Elena to see if she had any guesses but all she got was a shrug.

Elena stepped further into the room and spoke loudly; "Why are we here?"

'Third time lucky', Ellie thought with a wry smile but it appeared the woman didn't share the same sentiments. She continued walking round the room and answered in a brisk tone.

"You keep asking me these questions, like I'm gonna answer them."

Ellie rolled her eyes. This woman was starting to annoy her. She took a step forward and raised her eyebrows in what she hoped was a slightly threatening manner.

"Why don't you?"

The woman looked at her for a few seconds as if deciding whether or not she could be bothered too reply when Elena cut in.

"Look", Elena began in a sharp voice. "I don't know who you are but I'm obviously the doppelganger. You need me for some reason. I get it. The thing is, you don't need Ellie. So just let her go!"

Even though I knew Elena's speech wouldn't work it still touched me. She barely knew me and yet she was trying to bargain for my freedom at the price of her own. Recently on the show Elena had been starting to annoy me which of course made me feel horribly guilty now.

The women frowned at Elena before answering her statement.

"I'm Rose. I'm not stupid, I know you're the doppelganger. And no, we don't need Ellie but we're pretty sure Elijah will want her."

Ellie stiffened slightly. Elijah would want her?

"What?"

It appeared Elena was thinking along the same lines as Ellie and Ellie shot her a grateful look. She was really confused right now. Before today her biggest worries were what to wear to prom and now she was being held hostage by two vampires in a fictional TV show. This couldn't be happening.

Rose rolled her eyes at Elena before irritably saying that, that was another question.

Ellie watched as Elena narrowed her eyes and stepped forward.

"You caught me", she muttered. "It's not like we can go anywhere, the least you can do is tell me what you want with me."

Elena's voice became steelier at the end as she became more determined. Ellie supposed that Elena had every right to be annoyed and she walked forward to stand by Elena's shoulder for moral support. The truth was that as much as Ellie tried to put on a brave front she was terrified. Elena had experience with vampires but Ellie? Ellie had thought they were fictional up until ten hours ago and so far she was pretty glad that she hadn't completely freaked out.

Rose was still walking around, her heels clacking on the stone floor of the room they were in. She sounded bored when she answered Elena.

"I personally don't want anything with you. I'm just the delivery service."

"Delivery to who?" Elena asked, though I was pretty sure she must have figured out who.

"Elijah". Ellie muttered when no-one said anything for a minute.

Rose let out a breathy laugh that sounded a lot like a sigh and started on another job.

"Two points to the eavesdropper", she said, sounding slightly incredulous that two human girls would have the audacity to spy on some vampires. Personally Ellie kind of agreed with her. They had nothing on the two vampires apart from the fact they (for some reason) were wanted by Elijah.

"Who is he?" Ellie asked. She wasn't going to let some random vampire take her away without at least trying to find out more about him. A new thought suddenly struck her. "Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of the vampires. The Originals."

Ellie risked a glance at Elena as Rose spoke. She had never heard of the Originals so was pretty sure Elena hadn't either. Her thought were confirmed by the confused expression on Elena's face as well as her next question.

"What do you mean the Originals?"

"Again with the questions, haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose said glancing at Elena before turning to me. "Of course you don't know the Salvatore's so you have an excuse, however you must have already known about vampires considering you haven't fainted once."

Ellie made her face go blank as she struggled to come up with an answer that would seem acceptable. "My sister knows…knew. She told me before she moved on." It seemed like a good reason to Ellie and it was kind of the truth. Her sister was the one who had got her watching the vampire diaries and her sister had moved on. To university. Still it was a lie that would be easy for her to remember. It seemed to do the trick and satisfy Rose's curiosity to as she looked away from Ellie and back to Elena who had begun to ask another question.

"So, you know Stefan and Damon?"

Ellie glanced at Rose curiously. She hadn't thought about that. If Rose did know the Salvatore's…all this might make for an awkward re-union in the future.

"I know of them," Rose replied, a slight grin on her face. "A hundred years ago a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress…"

Ellie groaned silently. Defiantly an awkward re-union. Trying to get the mental image of the Salvatore's and Rose meeting she turned to the latter with another question.

"Who are the Originals?"

Rose finally gave up with whatever book she was trying to pack now and turned to face us.

"Trevor and I have been running for five hundred years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

Elena took another step closer with Ellie hung back. She had a feeling that the answer to Elena's next question wouldn't really involve her.

"But why me?" Elena's voice was clear and unwavering and Ellie found herself admiring her in that moment.

"You're a Petrova doppelganger." For a second Ellie thought she heard a note of pity in Rose's voice. "You're the key to breaking the curse."

"The curse?" Ellie asked stepping forward before a sense of realisation hit her and she answered her own question. "The sun and the moon curse."

Rose smiled at me wryly before raising her eyebrows at Elena.

"See?" she said, almost smugly, gesturing to Ellie. "She knows her history."

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

Elena was getting even closer to Rose with her questioning and despite the fact Ellie had a feeling that Rose wouldn't kill Elena, she still felt the urge to tell Elena to get away.

"No." All traces of pity were gone from Rose now. "The moonstone is what binds the curse. Sacrifice is what breaks it."

Ellie gasped and despite herself she suddenly felt rather light headed. Was she going to have to watch Elena die? She knew that if it came to that she wouldn't be able to make it through. She had only known Elena for less than a day but she was already beginning to think of the older girl as a sister. She caught Elena's eye and silently promised that she would never let anything happen to her. Elena seemed to get what she was trying to say and nodded, her mouth set in a grim line as she turned back to Rose.

"Sacrifice?" she asked quietly but with determination laced in her voice.

"The blood of the doppelganger." Rose's voice seemed even harsher now than it did before. "You're the doppelganger. Which means in order to break the curse, you're the one that has to die."

Ellie took a deep breath in to try and calm herself. Elena seemed to be taking this better than her. Ellie had always been a bit soft. In science she could never di-sect anything without fainting or feeling dizzy so it was surprise that all this talk of sacrifice was getting to her. She almost groaned when Elena asked Rose to tell her more. She wasn't sure how much she was going to be able to handle. She heard footsteps coming from the door and hoped that it was Trevor and not Elijah who was getting closer. Luck seemed to be on her side when Trevor walked through the door.

"Captivity's made her pushy, eh?" He said smirking at Elena before looking at me. "What about you the doppelicious girl's friends?"

Ellie found herself glaring at Trevor before closing her eyes again and counting to five before opening them.

"Dizzy", she muttered before once again closing her eyes, hoping the one word would be enough for the vampire.

She heard a whoosh of air and the feeling of movement which just as quickly as it had started, stopped. She opened her eyes and blinked. She was back in the room with the sofa with a semi-concerned Trevor standing next to her.

"Lie down then", he pointed out before following his own advice and taking a seat on the derelict sofa.

Hesitating before doing so, Ellie cautiously made her way over to the couch and sat down. Memories of earlier when Trevor had tried to bite Elena were making her wary.

As if he could read her mind, Trevor pulled her from her sitting position to lay across his lap and, smirking, told her that he didn't bite.

Ellie rolled her hazel eyes at that struggled to sit up. Truthfully she was rather comfy on the vampires lap but she felt she should at least try to get up before giving in.

Trevor's eyes were somewhat distant as he spoke.

"You know Ellie, truth be told I'm rather scared."

Ellie stopped trying to sit up, not wanting him to stop talking. Maybe she could find out more about what Elena was needed for.

"500 years ago I made the mistake of trusting Katerina Petrova. The same mistake countless others have made. In doing so I managed to royally piss of the Originals and well Rose had my back. Honestly," he said looking back down at Ellie, his eyes coming into the present again, "I don't think this will work. But I have to try. For her sake. I we her that much."

Ellie gazed up at the vampire, feeling her respect for him grow. If he was willing to do this for Rose then he must have other redeemable qualities in him.

"I respect you for that", she murmured. Truthfully she was close to sleep but she fought against her heavy lids, not wanting to leave Elena alone if Elijah came.

Trevor's face softened before hardening again.

"I won't make the same mistake again. I won't let the doppelganger go."

I nodded at him.

"I know." I said before succumbing to unconsciousness.

**A/N. There you go! Part 1 of 'Rose'. Each episode will be split into two with bonus chapters along the way! Ellie meet's Elijah next chapter! Yay! Let me know if you want me to continue!** **Belle xoxo**


	2. Rose: Part 2

As Ellie eyelids fluttered it seemed to her as if she had only been asleep five seconds. Realistically, however, he knew it had to have been a lot longer than that. Trevor had vanished and she was now lying on Elena instead. Elena was reading and re-reading a small scrap of paper and hadn't realised that Ellie had woken up. Ellie groaned slightly as she began to sit up. All the time she had spent unconscious in the last 24 hours was taking its toll on her body. She raised her hands above her head and felt the joints popping.

She turned to face Elena and was un-surprised to see the older girl watching her. If she was Elena she knew she would have a ton of questions for herself right now. Ellie's assumptions were proved correct when Elena opened her mouth a few seconds later.

"So, who are you? What are you?"

While Ellie had been expecting the first question the second came as a bit of a shock. She was human. Of course she was. The possibility that she might be something else was completely insane in her mind. She was a human who had the good or bad luck to get sucked into a TV show. She shook her head slightly. It was no use even thinking about. She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to answer Elena's question.

"My name's Ellie Idony Birde. I'm 17 and from England."

Here Ellie paused. That was all she could truthfully. She had a feeling that she shouldn't explain that Elena was in a TV show. She didn't want to be locked up in a mental asylum after all. When _if _they got back to Mystic Falls after all she was going to need a place to say. After all she had no money, no car, no clothes…

The reality of her situation hit Ellie and she felt her eyes well up as her breathing got heavier. Her stomach clenched and as she tried to calm herself down all she managed to do was induce more tears. She felt a soft hand against her shoulder and glanced at Elena who was wordlessly trying to comfort her. Shuddering as she did so Ellie tried to speak again.

"Um….I came to…Mystic Falls…to…um…meet up with family but I got here and…all of them…dead. Now I have…nowhere to stay. I have _nothing._"

Ellie's shaky composure faltered on the last word and she felt more tears slide down her face. She had also thought that if she was in a bad situation she would be able to stay calm yet here she was totally freaking out. She should at least try to be stronger. What about her family back in…wherever? Did they even realise she was gone? What if-

"Ellie, Ellie listen to me." Elena's voice broke through Ellie's silent speech. "When we get back to Mystic Falls you are coming to live with me. You have to. The minute you got kidnapped with me you became one of us."

Ellie sniffed slightly, touched by Elena's kindness and slightly embarrassed of her own breakdown. She was about to reply when she remembered that she wasn't supposed to know who us was.

"Us?"

"Me, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon. Caroline, Stefan and Damon are all vampires though Caroline only transitioned recently. Bonnie's a witch and I'm sure you've worked out that I'm a doppelganger."

Ellie gave a swift nod and a slightly strange laugh came out of her mouth.

"Yeah. K-Katherine's right?"

Ellie saw the small tightening in Elena eyes at the mention of her ancestor. Honestly while Ellie couldn't blame her she did have a bit of sympathy for Katherine. Not everyone could be as self-sacrificial as Elena and while Katherine had done some things that were terrible she was trying to save herself. Although that didn't dismiss everything the first doppelganger had done it did make it easier to see something's from her perspective.

"That's right. Anyway, what do you say? Will you come and live with me?"

There really was no choice Ellie thought somewhat ruefully. While she didn't like the idea of living of Elena with no way to repay her she didn't really have a choice.

"Okay. Thank you. So, so much."

"Honestly it's nothing. You're obviously important somehow and for your own safety its best if you stay where we can all keep an eye on you.

Elena gave Ellie a quick look. It was easy to see the blonde was slightly uncomfortable with the arrangement and Elena made a mental note to try and make the transition into the world of supernatural a bit easier. Considering where the two where it was no surprise that Ellie was going to be slightly wary of everything around her and Elena cast her mind to think of something to reassure her. Her eyes landed on the bit of paper Bonnie had sent earlier and grinned. It was exactly what Ellie needed to see. Proof that everything was going to be fine.

Elena reached out for the paper and held it out to a confused Ellie who hesitantly took it. They couldn't risk reading it aloud for fear of Trevor or Rose overhearing them and moving them some other obscure location.

As Ellie read the note her face broke out into a smile.

The Salvatore's were coming.

As Rose entered the room Ellie hurriedly stuffed the bit of paper down the back of the sofa before glancing at Rose expectantly. To her slight annoyance Rose ignored her and carried on walking round the room, packing random items. Ellie idly wondered if it was a nervous habit. While Rose hadn't outwardly shown any signs of stress she must be at least slightly worried. Even Ellie was slightly worried and for all she knew this Elijah guy might not want her for anything.

Her thought process was interrupted by Trevor flying into the room, noticeably terrified.

"He's here. This was a mistake."

The agitated vampire flew down the stairs to Rose who was trying to comfort him. Ellie listened in on the vampires conversation, searching for any last minute clues on the apparently scary Elijah.

"No…I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me."

"No! He wants me dead Rose."

"He wants her more."

"I can't do this! You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here!"

Trevor had been pacing madly during the conversation but now Rose walked up to him and grabbed his hands.

"Hey, what are we?" she asked him, the question loaded with loyalty and thousands of promises.

Trevor seemed to realise the importance of the question too and took a couple of deep, shuddering breaths to calm himself down.

"We're family. Forever."

Ellie found herself touched by the moment f siblings affection and she tried to look away to give them a moment 'alone'. The moment however was short lived as three booming knocks echoed throughout the house. Ellie was horribly reminded of the deadly knocks of death that she had read about in one of her books.

Elena was still gazing at the vampires and she breathed out the next words in a bit of shock.

"You're scared."

Rose barely spared Elena a look before turning back to Trevor, as if worried that if she looked away to long he would disappear. As if each moment together was their last.

"You wait here with the girl. Don't make a sound."

Then Rose was gone.

Elijah was here.

That much was obvious from the way Rose and Trevor both instantly stilled. Ellie shared a look with Elena, one that was loaded with implications and the promise to protect each other no matter the cost. Ellie felt herself fill with courage as she thought about the fact that although she had only really known Elena for mere hours, she was prepared to do anything to keep her safe.

Ellie glanced at Trevor. Yes, she would protect Elena over anyone but she still hoped Trevor got out of this okay. Over the few hours she had spent with him she had come to genuinely like him.

The sound of footsteps suddenly began getting closer and Ellie found herself trembling. Elena had turned her back on the entrance to the room but Ellie found herself feeling safer whilst facing it.

However much she tried she couldn't stop the quaking that the moving her entire body. She had watched vampires on her TV countless times but being in the room with one that was so deeply feared was not something she was completely thrilled about. Ellie couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes for just one second, just a second to try and get everything normal.

When she opened her eyes she gasped.

Elijah was not what she was expecting. She had been envisioning an old, crooked man with white hair and red eyes. As impossible as it sounded she was still not prepared for the truth.

The man in front of her was in his late twenties to early thirties. His hair was a medium brown that perfectly matched his eyes and he was (there was no other way to describe it) attractive.

Before this thought had fully registered in Ellie's brain Elijah was suddenly standing right in front of Elena. He leaned down slowly, as if to kiss her, but missed her lips and carried onto her neck and breathed in.

"Human", he murmured, straightening up. "Impossible."

Elena breathing got heavier as her nerves increased and Elijah smirked at her and spoke, his voice arrogant and confident.

"Hello there. Now we have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going."

So far Elijah had ignored Ellie but now he looked right at her. She felt her eyes get locked in his and it felt impossible to look away. He took a step closer to her, just like he had with Elena, except this time he stayed looking into her eyes. Ellie gasped slightly as she felt his hand on her back. The small motion sent shivers down her spine although she wasn't sure on the reason why. Elijah still hadn't spoken and the silence was beginning to un-nerve Ellie.

"Please don't let him take us."

Elena's desperate voice broke Ellie out of her trance like state and her eyes flickered away from Elijah, towards Elena. The doppelganger was looking desperately at Rose who had ducked her head, as if ashamed at what she had done.

Ellie glanced back at Elijah to find that he too had been watching Elena. He stepped back from Ellie and she felt herself relax slightly.

"One last piece of business," came Elijah's smooth voice, "Then we're done."

Although the words were spoken casually Ellie could sense hidden meaning behind them and wondered if everyone else could to. As Elijah turned and faced Trevor Ellie felt a sense of panic fill her. Every step Elijah took closer to Trevor was increasing her nerves as she was sure the Original had something planned for the vampire that had betrayed him so long ago.

Trevor seemed to sense it too and began speaking before Elijah could, although his voice shook with emotion and nerves.

"I have waited so long for this day Elijah. I'm truly very sorry."

"Oh your apologies not necessary."

"Yes. It is. You trusted me with Katerina…and I failed you."

Elijah was now pacing behind Trevor. It only added to remind everybody exactly who was in charge here.

"Well yes you are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that I honour," Elijah stopped his pacing in front of Trevor and turned to face him. "Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted."

Trevor's hesitant smile had not yet finished before he died.

Ellie hadn't seen it coming. Elijah hadn't been holding any weapons and she could never have predicted anyone's death to be decapitation without a sword. A silent scream left her body and she ran forward on instinct even though she knew there was no way to help Trevor. Before she could reach his body a hand swung out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving any further.

"Don't."

Ellie had no idea if his word of warning was directed at her or Rose but it was obvious his next statement was in response to Rose's distraught fury.

"Now that you are free."

Elijah was alarmingly nonchalant to Trevor's death and was idly glancing at the blood on his hands. What had happened to him over the centuries that made him this distant? Ellie realised that Elijah was still holding onto her arm and wrenched it away before walking back over to Elena. Ellie made sure her back was towards Elijah. She didn't want him of all people to see her stinging eyes.

Elena, however, noticed straight away and pulled the younger girl into a hug. Ellie buried her face into Elena shoulder and Elena rubbed her back soothingly. She still remembered how distraught she had been when she had seen her first vampire death. Painful memories of Vicki came to the front of her mind but she pushed them down determined to stay slightly in control.

"What about the moonstone?"

The words were out of Elena's mouth before she had thought about them but now she was glad about that. It was obvious her words had an effect on Elijah who had briskly turned and walked towards her. Elena clutched Ellie slightly closer to her, still trying to protect her.

"What do you know about the moonstone?"

Ellie stiffened where she was standing in Elena's embrace. She remembered the last few episodes of the TV show had been centred on this moonstone.

"I know that you need it, and I know where it is." Elena was slightly proud that her voice only shook once throughout the whole sentence.

"Well, yes." Elijah conceded, the smug smirk back on his face.

"I can help you find it."

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah's voice was slightly incredulous as he turned to Rose who quick to assure him that she knew nothing about the moonstone.

Ellie had begun to move when she realised that she was the only thing blocking Elijah's view of Elena's vervain filled necklace. The only thing stopping Elijah from finding out exactly where the moonstone was.

Ellie gasped slightly as she felt two large hands wrap around her tiny waist and pull her away from Elena. As she tried to escape Elijah's grasp he merely placed both of her rather small hands in one of his before turning back to Elena leaving Ellie feeling slightly put out. She was used to being confident and in control and yet here she was at a vampire's mercy. With no vervain. Great.

Elijah's hand shot out towards Elena's neck and for a brief scary moment Ellie had thought that he was going to break her neck. Instead he wrapped his spare hand around the chain of her necklace and broke it throwing it into the far corner of the room.

Elena fought not to look at Elijah but he was a million times stronger than she was.

"Tell me where the moonstone is."

Elijah's pupils dilated as he issued the command and Ellie saw Elena's expression become more vacant.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins." Elena's voice was dead and made Ellie shudder slightly.

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting. It might be useful to have the stone, even with the other girl."

Elijah shot a quick glance at Ellie which she returned confused. What on earth was he talking about? The moonstone was essential to breaking the curse. Everybody knew that…

A dull thud from upstairs broke of Ellie's train of thought and she looked up to see if anybody else had heard the sound of if she had imagined it. A few seconds later the sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the house, making Ellie jump slightly.

Elijah had turned to Rose, questions evident in his eyes.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know." Rose was sounding wary now, knowing now how easily Elijah could dispose of her if he saw fit.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know!"

Elijah hesitated for a second before squaring his jaw and wrapping on of his arms around Ellie's waist, much to her surprise. With his other hand he grabbed Elena's shoulder and began hurrying them both out of the room.

"Move." He ordered them and Ellie became aware of Rose following the trio as they appeared in the entrance hall. Although Elijah's voice was tense and slightly agitated his grip on her was soft and almost comforting. Ellie could see for a fact that he wasn't being nearly as delicate with Elena which confused her. Surely he should be taking better care of his precious doppelganger?

Suddenly a dark shape whizzed around the edge of the room, quickly followed by another. Elijah pushed Elena and Ellie towards Rose who grabbed the both of them though the move was more comforting than threatening.

"Rose."

It was clear by Elijah's tone that he was trying to stay calm, whereas Rose's voice was slightly panicked.

"I don't know who it is."

Rose might not know who it was but as another shape whipped past them Ellie began to wonder. Bonnie's note had said Stefan and Damon were coming. Hopefully this was them.

"Up here."

The voice came from the top of the stairs and as Elijah ran up to try and find the speaker Ellie sighed in relief. She recognised the voice to be Stefan's.

"Down here."

Damon's voice came out from the shadows as well, making Elijah turn and face the bottom of the stairs.

It was silent for a few seconds before a stake appeared out of nowhere it wedged it's self into Elijah's hand. Elijah's face was grim as he looked at the stake before unflinchingly pulling it out. Ellie's eyes had been locked on Elijah but now as she looked up she realised Rose and Elena had disappeared and she was by herself at the bottom of the stairs.

"Excuse me." Elijah's voice was bored with a threatening under current that was strong enough to give Ellie chills and he started making his way down the stairs towards her. "To Whom It May Concern you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. You hear that. I repeat-"Here Elijah broke of and stopped walking just behind Ellie before snapping a coat stand apart, "You cannot beat me. So I want the doppelganger, on the count of three. Or heads will roll."

Ellie shuddered as she remembered Trevor. She hoped that Stefan and Damon were smart enough to give up or preferably that they had a really great plan.

Elijah broke pieces of the coat stand turning it into a huge stake. "Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you."

Ellie was shocked when she realised it was her own voice that was ringing out in the intimidating silence. She was still shaking slightly as she gathered confidence and carried on talking.

"Please don't hurt…them. They were just trying to help."

Elijah stepped closer to Ellie, their faces were now almost touching. She refused to back down and stared right back at him. He only looked away when movement was once again heard from upstairs. Ellie glanced upwards to see that Elena was now standing at the top of the stairs, seemingly by herself. Elijah ran a finger slowly down Ellie's arm before striding towards Elena.

"What games are you playing?" His voice was cold and seemed unfamiliar to Ellie even though she had only known him for minutes.

Instead of replying, Elena grabbed something which she had hidden behind her back and threw it in Elijah's face. He yelled out in shock as his face began to burn. It was a vervain bomb. Elena threw herself into a corner at the top of the stairs for protection but Elijah's face was already back to normal and he began advancing up the stairs. Fury was easy to distinguish on his face and he seemed determined as he easily dodged and destroyed the stakes that Stefan was now firing at him.

When Stefan realised that the stakes had little effect on Elijah he threw himself at the older vampire and pair tumbled down the stairs. Ellie screamed as they reached the bottom and Elijah was standing first. The Original drew back his fist preparing to kill Stefan when Damon appeared out of nowhere, wielding the stake that Elijah had made. With a look of grim determination on his face, Damon shoved the stake into Elijah's heart and pinned him to the wall. Elijah's eyes were hard but un-scared and he turned his head to Ellie and nodded briefly before his face began to desiccate.

Although Damon was breathing deeply, he had a look of twisted satisfaction on his face as he turned away from Elijah's body. The look melted away and was replaced by an indifferent mask which only let through the barest hint of hurt as he watched Elena and Stefan embrace. Elena looked up and saw Damon looking at her mouthed 'Thank you'. Damon nodded before turning away and walking towards Ellie who hadn't moved since Stefan and Elijah had hit the floor. She hadn't even noticed that Rose had disappeared.

As Damon got closer to her, her head snapped up and she gazed and Damon. This day was quickly becoming more and more impossible. Silently Damon held out his hand and just as silently she took it. No questions were asked as the four of them exited the house though Ellie had a feeling that wouldn't last long. Right now though she didn't care. She just wanted to rest.

**A/N. Sorry! I know it took me forever to get the end of this chapter up. I know it's slightly odd that they haven't questioned Ellie yet but all of that will be next chapter. The Damon/Elena scene that happened at the end of Rose will also feature at the start of the next chapter along with the other scenes I missed. Question-What do you think Ellie has to do with the plot and the moonstone? Also does anybody know of any Klaus/OC's or Elijah/OC's? Review please! ;)**


	3. Katerina: Part 1

**A/N. Bit of a filler but setting up for quite a big advance in plot next chapter! Hope you all enjoy and remember;** **reviews mean a lot!**

**-Belle**

Ellie yawned as she awoke in the spare bedroom of the Gilbert household. When they had arrived home last night she had been happily surprised to have been allowed to stay so readily. Clearly in the dangerous world of Mystic Falls everyone had each other's back. Even Jenna who had no clue about anything supernatural seemed happy to let Ellie stay for as long as she needed.

Once Ellie had been shown the room she could stay in she had been anxious to get ready for bed. Unfortunately, she owned nothing but the clothes she was wearing and had, had to go to Elena to borrow some clothes.

_Ellie walked over to Elena's room tiredly. All she wanted to do was sleep. Borrowing PJ's just seemed like another annoying task that was getting in between her and her bed._ _Just as Ellie was about to knock on Elena's ajar door she heard voices from within and even though she knew she shouldn't have, paused to listen._

"_I just have to say it once," that was Damon's voice Ellie realised with a start. "You just need to hear it. I love you Elena. And it's because I love you that... I can't be selfish with you. And why you can't know this. I don't deserve you... but my brother does."_

_Ellie peered through the crack in the door, frozen. Her mind was screaming at her to move and leave the two alone but she couldn't seem to move. She was transfixed. She had rarely seen this side of Damon and as she was an avid Delena shipper she found herself partially unwilling to move from the beautiful scene in front of her. _

"_God, I wish you didn't have to forget this," Damon continued, "but you do."_

_Ellie felt her heart break as Damon compelled Elena and then it shattered as a tear rolled down the lonely vampires face. Ellie breathed in shakily and gasped when Damon looked at her. To her surprise he only nodded at her before leaving. It seemed he wanted someone remembering what had occurred that night. Ellie took a moment to compose herself before entering Elena's room fully. _

_Elena who had been left standing in the middle of the room glanced up as Ellie walked in and smiled warmly. _

Ellie was snapped out of her reverie by a knock on the guest room door followed by Elena's voice.

"Ellie? Are you awake? Stefan said he needed to talk to us."

Ellie scrambled out of bed wildly, reaching for a hairbrush.

"Yeah, I'm up! I'll be down in 15 minutes."

Ellie listened to Elena's footstep walking away before hastily starting to run around her room. She wouldn't have time to straighten her hair and she only had time for minimum makeup. She pulled on some random clothes, checked that she looked fine and left the room.

Elena knocked confidently on the door to the Salvatore boarding house with Ellie hovering behind her. The door swung open to reveal Damon and Ellie's brain flashed to the night before.

"Hello Elena. Ellie." Damon's voice seemed slightly off but his usual half smirk was in place.

"Hi." Ellie said when it appeared Elena wasn't going to reply straight away.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena cut in, "He called. Said it was important."

Damon took a step back and gestured for them to enter. "Right this way."

Slight hesitantly on Ellie's part the two girls entered the Salvatore's home. It seemed strange to finally be in a place for the first time, when she already knew exactly what it looked like.

"Hey," Stefan murmured awkwardly from the side.

"What's this about?" Elena said, not looking at Stefan.

It seemed there was still some awkward tension left over from the break-up.

Ellie gasped slightly as Stefan turned to the side to reveal Rose, hesitantly walking forward. Elena seemed to mimic Ellie's thoughts as she gasped out 'You'. Ellie had a thousand questions running through her brain with one prominent one. What was going on?

A few minutes later everyone apart from Rose was sitting on one of the Salvatore's chairs. It seemed Rose was here to help them, and while Elena seemed apprehensive about it Ellie was fine with it. Rose hadn't really done anything to hurt them. She had only been trying to protect the family. If she wanted to help them now, well then the more the merrier in Ellie's opinion.

"Okay you have to understand, I only know what I've picked up over the years." Rose was pacing up and down as she spoke. I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. Klaus, I know is real."

"Who is he?" Elena interrupted Rose's story.

"He's one of the Originals. A legend." Damon explained.

"From the first generation of vampires. " Stefan finished.

It was kind of strange how they finished each other's sentences. Even though they may always be fighting it showed that they were still brothers.

"Like Elijah?"

Ellie wasn't the only one who sighed at Elena's question. It was obvious this 'Klaus' was a lot bigger and badder than Elijah.

"No. Elijah was like the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose voice let some of her exasperation show.

Stefan spoke up again, "Klaus is known to be the oldest."

Ellie raised her eyebrows and felt her heart rate increase slightly, "Wait, you're saying the oldest vampire in history of time is coming after us?"

"Yes-"

"No." Stefan cut of Rose.

"What they're saying is, if what she's saying is true-"

Here Rose cut Damon of- "Which it is."

"And you're not just saying it so we don't kill you-"

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid…maybe."

Ellie rolled her eyes and glanced at Elena who appeared to be taking it better than her. Whilst outwardly Ellie was calm, inwardly she was freaking out. Who wouldn't after learning they were being hunted by a really old vampire?

"Look Elijah's dead right. So no one even knows you exist."

If they hadn't been true, Ellie might have found Stefan's words a bit offensive.

"Not that you know of." Rose's words took back the small degree of calm Ellie had gained.

"That's not helping." Damon muttered.

Ellie smirked slightly. If she hadn't been so involved in the situation she would have found it almost comical the way they kept cutting across each other.

"Look I've never met anyone who's laid eyes on **him**," Stefan began, "We're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know he's real, for all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story."

"He's real. And he doesn't give up. If he wants something he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, you're an idiot."

Once again Rose killed any settling of calmness Ellie or Elena might have found at Klaus' words.

"I'm shaking," Damon's said sarcastically before turning serious, "You made your point."

Elena stood up with a curious expression on her face.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked, confused by the sudden change.

"School. You should come too. We're late."

Ellie stood up and began to follow Elena out, even if she was slightly confused with the older girl. They were being hunted and she wanted to go to school? Maybe it was best to have some form of normality.

"Let me grab my stuff I'll come with you." Stefan said, starting to walk over.

"No" Elena interrupted, "It's fine, I know where it is."

Ellie shifted uncomfortably as Elena and Stefan stared at each other for minute for a minute before Elena hurried out.

"She's in denial."

Ellie rolled her eyes at Damon, who was not so subtly whispering to Rose.

"Shut up Damon."

Ellie giggled slightly at Stefan irritated tone before walking out the house backwards and flashing everyone a grin.

"I'll make sure she's fine." She promised before exiting the house.

"Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well. And I went home from school."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

Ellie rolled her eyes at Elena and Caroline's conversation before linking arms with Caroline. The two blondes had hit it off as soon as they were introduced. Once Elena had convinced Caroline that Ellie could be trusted and explained who she was the two had immediately bonded. Both of the girls had had quite a bubbly exterior which made them seem like nothing could hurt them but on the inside, both were extremely fragile. Of course they were still slightly different, as everyone is. While Caroline was more upfront, Ellie favoured sarcasm and while nearly everyone could see Ellie's delicate nature people had to work to see Caroline's.

"I can't believe you two are still talking about this." Ellie grinned as the two girls almost simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"I'm a terrible liar!" Caroline continued talking to Elena as it Ellie hadn't interrupted.

"Then keep Stefan busy I don't want him knowing what I'm up to."

"I'm even worse at duplicity! And you know this."

"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit."

Ellie winced as she remembered that episode. She had felt so sorry for both Caroline and Elena.

"Yeah," Caroline's voice seemed slightly upset as she defended herself, "That's because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying you should use that as a tactic because it's…Stefan's going to see right through me!"

"Caroline. As my friend do you promise? Or not?"

Caroline groaned slightly as Elena laid a guilt trip down. "You had to break out the girlfriend code…okay. I promise."

"Okay." Ellie broke in with a half-smile. "Shall we?" She gestured down the steps and waited for Elena and Caroline to walk down. She heard them continuing their slight argument and grinned. The two of them acted like they were ten sometimes. Neither willing to back down or compromise.

Ellie shook herself slightly as she looked down the stairs. She was about to meet Katherine. Though everything so far was kind of surreal this was the strangest. Katherine was always been there but she had never really been…_there._ And now she was. Ellie began to walk down the steps and as she got to the bottom she heard a shuffling noise. Both Caroline and Elena were dead still so that could only mean one thing. Ellie turned to face the tomb just in time to see Katherine's face come into view.

"Hello Elena." Katherine's voice was as mocking in real life as it had been on screen. "Come to watch me die. Goodbye Caroline, there's a new blonde in town. Ellie Idony Birde."

Ellie stiffened as Katherine said her name. It was impossible. There was no way that anybody here could have heard of her.

"How do you know my name?" As soon as Ellie said it she realised how cliché it sounded, but right now she was too freaked out to care.

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it?" Katherine smirked back at her. Even half desiccated the vampire was still arrogant.

"As long as we stay on this side of the door she can't hurt us," Elena told Caroline, "Please…"

After making sure it was okay with Ellie and after a final glower at Katherine, Caroline left the tomb.

Elena turned back to Katherine and cut of whatever she was about to say.

"We bought you some things."

"Bribing me." Katherine tried to sound strong but her voice cracked as she smelt she blood. "What is it that you want?"

"We want you to tell us about Klaus." Elena's voice was hard as ice as she spoke and it made Ellie cringe slightly.

Apparently Katherine had the opposite reaction as she smirked slightly before replying.

"You've been busy."

Ellie could tell that Katherine would need more persuasion and walked over to the bag Elena had bought with them and pulled out a thick book.

"We also have this," she murmmed, handing the book to Katherine before looking the vampire in the eye. "Your family history. It says in here the family line ended with you. That can't be true." Ellie gave Elena a quick glance before continuing. "We also bought you this."

This time Elena reached into the bag and drew out a bottle full of blood. Katherine rammed into the tomb's spell in a desperate attempt to get the blood.

This time it was Elena who smirked. "It must be painful to desiccate. How long before you can't move. 10 years? 20? It must be painful. I can't imagine what it feels like to slowly mummify."

Katherine glared at Elena as she began to sit down. Ellie followed her lead and after pulling out a plastic cup Elena also seated herself.

Ellie watched as Elena slowly poured a small amount of blood into the cup and carefully pushing it towards Katherine who slowly reached for it.

"You have the Petrova fire." Katherine said, her Bulgarian accent creeping through on her family name, before quickly drinking all the liquid.

When she finished she turned her eyes back to the girls, too proud to ask for more even though she was so desperate…

"More blood?" Ellie murmured, sensing the vampire's inner struggle.

Katherine set the cup down and Elena pulled it back before refilling it. When she didn't immediately pass it to Katherine the older Petrova sighed and began speaking-

"It's a long story. Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492. After I left Bulgaria." Elena pushed the blood back to Katherine as she carried on talking. "Or…was thrown out."

"Thrown out?" Elena voiced the question that was running through Ellie's head.

"My family. Your true ancestors. They disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame."

Ellie's breath caught in her throat as she realised the pain Katherine must have been through. Though Katherine was trying to act nonchalant about it Ellie knew it must have hurt. To be forced to move to a foreign country and have to learn a whole new language must have been terrifying to a human Katherine. Not to mention not being able to get to know your own child.

"It was kept a secret?" Ellie asked and Katherine nodded in response.

"My baby was given away." Katherine voice cracked slightly and some pain leaked through. "I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust. So I quickly became English. It was there I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first. Till I found out what he was. What he wanted from me." Katherine's voice got harder as she spoke, "And then I ran like hell. Trevor helped me escape. He told me to run to a cottage nearby where I would be safe."

"So what did Klaus want with you?" Elena's voice was confused and Ellie inwardly groaned. Elena was being quite slow.

"The Petrova doppelganger. He wanted from her what he wants with you. The ability to break the curse." Ellie's voice was quiet, almost a whisper as she told Elena. Katherine had managed to escape Klaus and if Klaus was really as bad as everyone seemed to think that Ellie doubted that he would let the doppelganger escape a second time.

"Sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger." Elena's voice was coated in fear and realisation.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body."

Even though Ellie knew it was coming it was still a shock to hear Katherine say it in such an emotionless tone. It was as if she was past caring about anything. But she hadn't flipped the switch. That much was obvious.

Ellie didn't know how someone could become so un-attached. Personally she cried at everything. Movies, songs, sad moments. They all bought her to tears. And now it was too much. Her head was spinning and she began to sway slightly. Reality crept in and broke her carefully placed walls. She was in a TV show. With no way of getting out. No guarantee that she would still be alive at the end of all of this. She was in trouble.


	4. Katerina: Part 2

**A/N. This chapter is short but I had to finish it where I did. I know I've been gone for a while but that's only because I had no WiFi! You can expect quicker updates now!**

Ellie stood up and felt Katherine and Elena's eyes follow her. They had been talking about something, a hanging or death, Ellie hadn't been paying attention. All she knew was that she had to get out of their now. Before she lost it completely. She turned to Elena.

"I'm sorry, I have to…go."

Ellie's chest was rising and falling rapidly and both Elena and (to Ellie's surprise) Katherine were looking at her with concern.

Elena nodded at her to leave, "Go on. I think Caroline will be at the grill if you want company."

Ellie weakly nodded and began to half run away. Just before she reached the exit she heard Katherine's voice.

"Wait! Don't you want to know what your part in the curse is?"

Ellie jerked to a halt and was silent for a few seconds. "Maybe another time". She threw the words over her shoulder before leaving the tomb.

She reached the tomb of her stairs to find the wind blowing madly. When they had entered the tomb there hadn't been a breath of wind. Wrapping her coat around her body she started run towards the grill.

The door to the grill was thrown open in a blast of wind as Ellie hurried through. Her cheeks were bright red from cold and exertion and she was panting from having run the whole way to the grill. Although she would never admit it to anyone she hadn't run because of the wind. Ellie loved any part of weather and nature and she would never hurry to get away from it. Today, however, it had seemed like someone was chasing her, or at least watching her. The feeling of eyes is enough to make anyone run and Ellie was no different in that aspect. She glanced round the grill and saw Caroline sitting at a table with Stefan. Ellie smirked slightly. When she had been watching the show she had predicted that the two would become good friends, and it was beginning to look like she was right. Ellie almost didn't want to interrupt them but she had no desire to be on her own anymore. As she approached the table she caught the end of Caroline's sentence.

"-kill innocent people urges!"

Ellie stopped suddenly in surprise which made the two vampires aware of her presence. She quickly re-arranged her facial features into something other than shock, convinced the must have heard the wrong part of Caroline's sentence. It didn't seem like Caroline to want to kill innocent people.

Caroline must have guessed what she was thinking as she quickly re-assured the younger girl. "Don't worry Ellie. I swear I'm not about to bite anyone. I was just telling Stefan that eating helps the urges."

Ellie let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as Caroline explained. Ellie felt a connection with all the characters and she didn't want to see one of her favourites become a killer right in front of her.

"Right…," Ellie said, drawing out the word and rolling her eyes as she joined the table. "I'm sure that was what you were saying."

Caroline mock gasped as Ellie winked at Stefan. The younger brother grinned at her before speaking to Ellie.

"Hi, I'm Stefan we haven't officially met. How are you…coping?"

Ellie smiled wryly. It felt weird being introduced to someone who she felt she already knew. "I'm…alright I guess. Everything a bit of a shock. It's not every day you find out that you're needed in a curse."

Stefan grinned in appreciation of her trying to make a joke before his face settled back into its normal serious expression.

There were a few seconds of comfortable silence which were quickly interrupted by Caroline.

"Anyyyywayyyy. Tyler said he gets these urges to."

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed slightly at Caroline's words. "Yeah, what exactly did you say to him?"

"Not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum."

Caroline's voice had a hint of deception in it and Ellie raised her eyebrows as she figured out that this was Caroline's way of distracting Stefan. The older blond had said she wasn't good at deception so she was using a real situation to avoid having to lie.

"Are you mad?" Caroline somewhat groaned as she directed the question a Stefan, who was looking weary.

"Yes Caroline. As a matter of fact I am a little mad. I mean you put yourself at risk, if Damon finds out-"

Ellie interrupted Stefan, concerned for her new friend. "You won't tell him will you?" Ellie knew the depth of the Salvatore's bond and she knew that both of the brothers weren't the best at thinking rationally, especially Damon.

"No, of course not," Stefan's voice was calming to Ellie's tense nerves and she felt herself relax more at Stefan turned to face Caroline again, "He would kill you."

Caroline smirked slightly, "Always looking out for me."

"Yeah, well you don't exactly make it easy." Stefan was grinning in contrast to his annoyed words.

"Then why do you do it?" Caroline teased before turning some-what serious. "Why are you such a good friend to me?"

"I don't know, I guess you remind me of someone. My best friend, Lexi."

Ellie paled slightly at Stefan's words as flashbacks of Lexi's death entered her mind. Damon had been the one to kill Lexi and if Caroline reminded Stefan of his old best friend it was no doubt that he was so willing to protect her from Damon. It was like he was trying to succeed where he had failed before.

"You have a friend?"

Stefan and Ellie both winced at Caroline's use of present tense, though Stefan less noticeably.

"You say that with such a…discouraging amount of surprise Caroline." Stefan chuckled, ignoring the hurt over Caroline's mixed up tenses.

"No, I just…Sorry, I just…" Carline smirked seemingly at a loss for words, "Tell me about her."

Stefan's grin vanished abruptly and a look of eternal sadness entered his eyes. Ellie found herself wanting to do something to help him, make it so he wouldn't have to talk about Lexi's death, and without thinking, Ellie spoke.

"Damon killed her."

Stefan eyes locked with hers and froze there. Ellie was unable to pull away. The words had been stupid and careless. She wasn't supposed to know about Lexi.

"How did you know that?" Stefan asked in a troubled voice and Ellie scrambled for a believable answer.

"Urm, Elena mentioned it. In passing. I was just um…asking about what had happened before here and she told me."

Stefan's eyes searched hers for a moment before seeming to accept her explanation. Ellie just hoped the conversation never came up with Elena.

Caroline who had been watching the conversation with curious eyes spoke up again, obviously feeling slightly ignored.

"Hello? I'm sorry Stefan but can we go back to bigger issues? What do we do about Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him 'because there's a full moon coming up and Tyler's freaking out about it."

Stefan shot a glance at Ellie who sighed. Stefan was starting to put together that Caroline's reason for dragging him to the grill weren't entirely innocent. Her suspicions were proved correct when Stefan started to speak again.

"Okay Caroline. You have two seconds to come clean before I leave."

Caroline looked down and schooled her face into a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"I'd believe the whole innocent act a little better if I didn't know how good you were at providing a distraction on demand. Where's Elena?"

Ellie pulled her chair back from the table softly, not really wanting to get involved in the coming argument.

"I can't tell you." Caroline said giving up her façade.

"You can't tell me?" Stefan's voice was shocked and more than a little annoyed. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry! But I…I can't tell you."

"Caroline, Elena was kidnapped! She could have been killed and you're seriously not going to tell me where she is?"

Ellie couldn't stand it anymore and broke in the semi-argument. "She's not in any danger Stefan. I promise."

Stefan turned to Ellie. There accusations in his eyes and he was obviously annoyed that she always knew where Elena was. Before anything could be said Stefan changed. The fire that had been burning during the argument burnt out and he leaned back on his chair.

"She's with Damon isn't she?"

Stefan's voice was resigned and even though she was a Delena shipper Ellie could never enjoy seeing Stefan like this. "No. She's not with Damon."

The relief Stefan obviously felt was quickly overpowered by aggravation. "Then where is she? Listen Caroline, Ellie. If you two are actually my friends you'll tell me where she is."

Ellie looked into her lap and shook her head. She vaguely heard Caroline speaking but she didn't focus on it. It was so strange. Less than a week ago she would have been at home, watching this happen on TV now she was here. A part of it and there was a very strong chance that she would die. She was so unprepared for this. She felt tears burning in her eyes. She was never had been very strong. She had to do something, anything to help herself. Find out why she was here. An idea came to her and she looked up to see Stefan storming out, with Caroline watching him regretfully.

Ellie cleared her throat and Caroline looked at her. When the vampire saw the tears she frowned in worry.

"Hey Ellie you okay?"

Ellie nodded determinedly, wiping away the tears. "I have to find out more about the curse. I have to find why I'm here."

Caroline nodded. "You have to talk to Bonnie."

**A/N. Thanks so much everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Again sorry this chapter is so short! PLEASE REVIEW! Love ya guys x**


	5. Katerina: Part 3

**A/N. This isn't a chapter! It's more of a section that explains what Ellie is so it is very short. I am working on the next real chapter and it will be up by Friday. I know I've been gone ages but I was in Florida with no laptop **** But I'm back now!**

Ellie and Caroline were both sitting down on large, overstuffed chairs in one of the Salvatore's upstairs rooms. They had text Bonnie from the grill and had arranged to meet up in 20 minutes. Since they left the grill nothing much had been spoken between the two. There was a slight awkward tension in the air but Ellie didn't dwell on it. Her mind was too busy swirling with possibilities about what she was about to found out. All she knew was that she had something to do with the moonstone.

A muffled bang made Ellie's head shoot up. She heard the front door closing and footsteps that must be Bonnie's walking up the stairs. Caroline stood up and opened the door so Bonnie would know which room they were in. As she did a slight breeze entered the room which was a relief to Ellie as the room had been getting hotter and hotter.

Bonnie smiled slightly as she walked in. She was carrying a large book with her which looked like it was from the dark ages. Ellie's eyes followed the book as Bonnie took a seat. The words written on those pages could be the ones to change her life even more.

"Okay Ellie, I'm gonna need your hand a moment. I have a theory but I need to test it first." Bonnie voice cut through Ellie reverie and she held out her hand for Bonnie.

"Thank you so much for doing this. I honestly really appreciate it." Ellie's voice shook slightly as she spoke and she felt Caroline's hand being placed on her shoulder. Ellie looked up and gave the vampire a quick grin before looking back at Bonnie after she felt a sharp pain in her hand.

Bonnie was dripping some of Ellie's blood onto the front cover of the book and began chanting. At Ellie's questioning look Bonnie explained the situation. "This is a book of all mythical, supernatural and ordinary creatures. If the spell works right the book should flip to the page of the species of whoevers blood is placed upon it. In this case, yours."

Ellie nodded feeling slightly apprehensive. Her species was in question. The fact that she might not even be human was a startling one.

"So," Caroline's voice broke the silence, "Exactly how long does this thing take to-" Her voice cut of as the pages started rustling and a wind picked up in the room. As the three girls watched, the book rose in the air slightly and the pages started flipping back and forth wildly, searching for a specific page. As quickly as it started it stopped. The book fell back to the table in the exact same spot. But this time it was open.

Bonnie leaned forward and pulled the book closer to her. Her eyes widened as she looked at the page and Ellie felt her nerves increasing.

"What am I?"

"I should have guessed." Bonnie's voice was soft and shocked. "All the signs were there. I never thought I would meet a Natura."

"What the hell is a Natura? Can somebody please explain?" Caroline's voice echoed Ellie's thoughts.

"A Natura is a very distinct, powerful being. Natura is basic Latin for Nature. Ellie is Nature. Witches serve Nature so Nature needed a voice. Once roughly every century a Natura was born. To protect the Natura's from their power until they were old enough to handle it they are placed in a sort of…dream world until they are about 17. They will believe that this dream world is their life and when they wake up in the real world they are likely to be confused. The power of the Natura depends on how much the real world featured in their dream world. The most powerful Natura so far saw pictures of the real world in her dream world," Bonnie stopped reading and glanced at Ellie, "How much did you see?"

Ellie's mind was reeling. A dream world? Her whole life was a lie up to know. She was a Natura. "Um..you were a TV show. One that I watched it's how I knew you all before I got here."

Caroline whistled softly and Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "Sounds like you will be quite powerful then. That could be…helpful."

Ellie nodded slowly, not sure what was running through her head. The only thing she knew was that she needed to know more.

As if reading her thoughts Bonnie went back to the book. "Natura's are not witches and cannot cast spells. Their powers allow them to control the elements and they can also lend witches their energy although lending energy is very draining for any Natura. Intense emotions can lead to the elements changing to suit the Natura's mood. Natura's stop ageing when they reach the age of 18. Despite this Natura's are still very human and easy to kill."

Ellie's voice was slightly hoarse as she spoke," Does it say anything about the sacrifice?"

Bonnie's eyes scanned the page. "Yes, right here it says that the blood of the Natura can stand in place of the moonstone. The Natura must not be killed during the sacrifice."

A hollow silence followed Bonnie's words, the three girls trying to take everything in. Ellie stoop up suddenly. She needed a place to think right now and it was getting late.

"Thank you so much for your help Bonnie, Caroline but I should really go now."

The two older girls shared a glance before turning back to Ellie.

"Go, get some rest. Don't worry about telling anyone about all this, we can explain it so you don't have to."

Ellie flashed Bonnie another grateful smile. She hadn't been looking forward to explain everything to everyone. "Thank you", she said sincerely exiting the room.

**A/N. Feel free to ask me any questions about what a Natura is.**

**Natura- na-chore-a**

**BellePhoenix**

**xoxo**


	6. The Sacrifice: Part 1

Ellie groaned half-heartedly as she rolled over. She had arrived back at the Gilbert house at around midnight so she was still shattered even though it was already 10am. She heard a knock at the door and remembered that, that was what had woken her. She rolled lazily out of bed and started walking downstairs. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Elena also walking towards the door. Ellie stopped at the bottom of the stairs as Elena opened the door to reveal Stefan and Damon.

"Hi, can we talk?" Stefan asked to a hesitant Elena.

"Why?" Elena's voice was reluctant and was making the situation awkward. Before Ellie could say anything Damon cut in.

"We went to see Katherine."

Ellie stepped forward so she was in full view of the door. "You should come in then."

Stefan walked quickly into the house with Damon following. As Damon passed Ellie he smirked slightly. "Ah, the Natura I'm honoured."

Ellie rolled her eyes and casually hit Damon who just chuckled at her. "Come on sweetie, you and I both know you can do better."

Damon's words caused Ellie to giggle as the pair made their way to the kitchen area. "You know I have no idea how to use my so called power, right?"

Damon wiggled his eyebrows slightly before picking up an orange and tossing it around, "Yet."

Ellie raised her eyebrows and smirked slightly at Damon as Elena began speaking. "So why exactly are you guys here. What did Katherine say?"

Damon and Stefan exchanged a tense look before turning to the two girls.

"Basically she told us she would give us the moonstone and leave Mystic Falls if we let her out." Stefan's voice was heavy, as if disappointed by this. Honestly Ellie wondered why, it wasn't like Katherine was ever just going to hand over the moonstone.

"You don't believe her do you?" Elena's voice was anxious though Ellie thought the question's answer was a bit obvious.

Damon was obviously on the same wavelength when he replied, his annoyance at Katherine obvious "No, of course not. We just want the moonstone."

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan continued the story.

Damon interrupted again, "No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice so ergo you live and," Damon turned to face Ellie, "no Natura blood is spilt."

Ellie nodded, relieved there was a way out for her and Elena. "Sounds great. How do you destroy it?"

Stefan leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. His words were slow as if explaining something earth-shattering. "By releasing it from the moonstone."

"How do you guys even know this is going to work?" Elena demanded. It was obvious she was sceptical of the plan and honestly Ellie felt she couldn't blame her.

Damon raised his eyebrows and began walking around the counter. "'Cause we have a crafty witch on our side."

"You discussed this with Bonnie?" Ellie questioned. She had left Bonnie late last night and was wondering how the Salvatore's had already managed to talk to Bonnie about everything, seeing as they'd turned up fairly early that morning.

"She agree to do she could to help us," Stefan said with a nod.

Ellie nodded, even though that wasn't the answer she was looking for, they had more pressing matters to deal with. "So how are we getting the moonstone from Katherine?"

Stefan offered another half-answer. "We're gonna get it from her."

Damon rolled his eyes. "What he means to say if we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to."

Stefan ducked his head slightly and Damon's words, agreeing with his brother, before continuing to speak. "Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it."

Ellie rolled her eyes. They made it seem so simple when in reality it was going one hell of a challenge.

Elena was also still not convinced. "Whoa, seems like you guys have already all planned out."

Damon shrugged nonchalantly, "Yep, we're awesome."

"Except for one thing," Elena's voice had turned determined, "I don't want you to do it."

Ellie couldn't believe it and from the looks of things Stefan and Damon were a bit shocked to. "What? Elena, this could be our one chance out of this!"

Elena shrugged but she looked surprisingly confident in her decision. "Sorry but what about Klaus?"

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone," Stefan said, trying in vain to placate Elena.

"Is that before or after that he kills everyone that I care about, including the three of you?"

Ellie nodded at Elena's words. She knew where Elena was coming from but it was still hard to agree with her. "Elena, we could save your life this way. If we don't try and you get killed everyone will be destroyed anyway."

Elena looked over at Ellie sadly, "Everyone keeps saying that, but at least you'll all be alive." With that Elena turned and exited the room and made her way out the house.

Ellie turned back to the brothers who were looking slightly put out at the situation they were in. Ellie spoke up questioningly, "You're still gonna do it, right?"

The brothers nodded grimly and Damon spoke. "Hell yeah."

Ellie was in the process of getting changed when she heard new now phone go off. Grabbing it of her night stand she glanced at the screen to see '1 new message' displayed. She opened the message and sighed when she saw it. _'Come to the boarding house. I have a plan. –Elena'_. Although she had only just properly met Elena, Ellie knew that this probably wasn't going to be a good idea. Deciding to give into fate Ellie threw her phone and a bit of borrowed money into her small bag before making her way to the Salvatore's house.

As she walked in she heard Elena talking with Rose of all people.

"It's a bad idea."

Ellie rolled her eyes at Rose's words. She could have predicted that of Elena's plan. She coughed slightly to announce her presence before sitting down on the floor. Seeing the raised eyebrows from Rose and Elena she felt the need to explain herself. "I like it down here. The floor is soft. Deal with it," Ellie sang jokingly," Anyway what's a bad idea?"

Elena sighed as she told Ellie her plan. "I think we should go Slater again. He obviously has more information that what Rose and Damon found out originally."

It was Rose's time to sigh now. "We didn't get information because someone blew up the coffee shop!"

Ellie giggled slightly, causing Elena to roll her eyes at the younger girl. If it had been anyone else she would have been annoyed but there was something about the Natura that made anger and annoyance practically impossible. "Anyway, there's still more to learn. And Slater is the way to learn it."

Rose looked like she still needed some convincing and Ellie didn't blame her. "But why are you coming to me about this?"

"Because you owe me. One word from me and Damon Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me."

Ellie winced slightly at Elena's words. Ouch. She decided to intervene before an argument broke out. "And there's the fact that Stefan and Damon would never let her do this if they knew."

Elena strove to prove her point. "We're just having a disagreement. They're willing to sacrifice everyone I love and I'm not."

Rose looked at Elena like Elena was missing something obvious. "They're just trying to protect you."

"And you've proven you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not so we're back to you taking me to Slater." Elena was getting slightly frustrated by the circle the conversation was going in so Ellie decided to intervene again.

"Rose, how would you like to walk in the sun?"

"I've been the slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"

Ellie smiled as she detected the hope in Rose's voice. "Perfect. I think I know a witch who's willing to do anything whatever it takes if you take me and Elena to Slater."

After what seemed like an eternity, Rose nodded.


End file.
